Broadway
by bbvnay2015
Summary: Nick and Joe Jonas are theater actors! While Nicks the grumpy guy Joes the trouble maker. Sam tries to steal Nicks heart and slowly does. rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

hi hi! this is Cobastories (a old writer from youtube) i stoped Broadway on youtube cause my laptop charger went down and i just recived the new one today! so since i deleted my account ill continue Broadway (from the begining) on here. for people that are new to broadway i hope you like it

* * *

Backstage-October Days

Person: 10 MINUTES!

Nick: Samantha are you ready?  
Samantha: of course, you know you can call me Sam  
Nick: I dont need to (walks off)  
Alisa: stop trying to get to him... hes too stuck up to see anything right in front of him...

Samantha: Im sure hes gonna change

Person: OK PEOPLE SHOW TIME!  
-(15 Minutes Later)-  
Person: 20 MINUETS PEOPLE!

Samantha: that was great! dont you think so Nick?  
Nick: I think you should be practicing you lines...  
Samantha: but i don t need to! There in my head!  
Nick: if you mess up...its your fault (walks away)  
Alisa: that was great sis! Good job!  
Samantha: I guess...  
Alisa: dont let him get to you...just be happy!  
Samantha: ok

Person: SHOW TIME!  
-(30 Minutes Later)-  
Person: great show everybody! See you tomorrow!

Alisa: dang it... I forgot to bring money  
Samantha: ill ask Kevin to give us a ride

(Kevin comes in)

Kevin: hey girls  
Samantha: Kevin can you give us a ride home?  
Kevin: sure...NICK COME ON!

(Car)  
Nick: why did you give them a ride? It s not our fault Alisa forgot to bring money...  
Kevin: Bro Im not going to walk home... thats not right  
Nick: fine... but watch them mess up your car  
Alisa: umm! Were in here!  
Kevin: dont mind him, girls I need to make a quick stop... is that ok?  
Alisa/Samantha: sure  
Samantha: do you have to pick up Joe?  
Kevin: yeah, how did you know?  
Samantha: its the time that the play ends  
Nick: or you went into my dressing room and look at my schedule...  
Samantha: no I didnt... I ve been to that play before  
Kevin: really, when?  
Samantha: when I was 9  
Kevin: you must have been to the old play... because Joe wasn't in Broadway back then...  
Samantha: yeah... actually Alisa was in that play  
Kevin: cool, I always loved that play... were here! Girls do you want to come in? It would be best  
Alisa/Samantha: OK

(Inside)

Joe: BROS! Whats up!  
Kevin: hey Joe, hey Taylor  
Taylor: hi  
Joe: who are they?  
Kevin: some girls from Nicks play  
Joe: ahh... are you going with the tall as you one?  
Kevin: now every time I come in here with a girl doesnt mean I-  
Alisa: hi  
Kevin: hey Alisa  
Joe: soo you know her name but-  
Kevin: Joe shut up, Alisa are you ready?  
Alisa: yeah

(Car)  
Joe: ok so I ve met Alisa... who are you?  
Samantha: Im Samantha  
Joe: oh so do you go with Nick?  
Nick/Samantha/Alisa: NO!  
Joe: dang... why do you care Alisa?  
Alisa: Im her sister  
Kevin: Joe not now!  
Joe: but why would you care?  
Alisa: cause!  
Kevin: shut up JOE!  
Joe: and?  
Alisa: when are parents died they left me in charge!  
Joe: oh...

(A few minutes later)  
Kevin: ok girls were here  
Alisa: thanks for the ride  
Samantha: yeah... nice to meet you Joe  
Joe: nice to meet you  
Kevin/Joe: bye

(Door shuts)

Kevin: Nice job JOE!  
Joe: I didnt know!  
Nick: I feel sorry for them...  
Joe/Kevin: what!


	2. Chapter 2

Joe/Kevin: what!  
Nick: i mean...i.. Just drive!  
Kevin: is NickJ getting a soft side?  
Joe: finally?  
Nick: no they left their cell phones i told them to put in their purses but no! now look what happen Joe got ahold to them and going through their phonebooks  
Joe: NICK i said dont say anything!  
Kevin: (quick stop) can u guys please be quiet! (goes on)

(The Girls)  
Alisa: uh oh  
Samantha: what?  
Alisa: i left our phones in the car  
Samantha: well its ok  
Alisa: how can you be so sweet?  
Samantha: i dont know  
Alisa: (sighs) why do you like Nick  
Samantha: cause... i do and theres nothing that would change that, why do you like Kevin?  
Alisa: ummm...well i need a shower (Goes to bathroom)  
Samantha: (Calls Cell Phone) hey  
*Joe: Samantha?*  
Samantha: hey Joe just makin sure you have our cellphones  
*Joe: yeah, oh yeah Kevin said Tell Alisa to call him*  
Samantha: ok! bye!  
*Joe: heh bye*  
Samantha: ALISA KEVIN SAID CALL HIM!

(Alisa Comes Out)  
Alisa: why  
Samantha: well, thats what Joe said

Alisa: Oh well give me the phone!(calls)  
*Kevin: hello?*  
Alisa: hey, Joe said you wanted to talk to me?  
*Kevin: uh... yeah, i was wondering would you like to go out*  
Alisa: like a date?  
*Kevin: yeah...*  
Alisa: uh... (Looks at Sam/ Shes mouthing yes) sure  
*Kevin: ok well tomorrow after the your play*  
Alisa: ok!  
*Kevin: ok... i will see you then*  
Alisa: bye!  
*Kevin: bye*

(The Boys)  
Kevin: JOE!  
Joe:(laughing) yeah...(Looks at Kevin) uhhh i got 2 call Taylor..(starts to run off)  
Kevin: get back here!  
Joe: i was just messin around ok! i didnt know they were gonna have drugs!  
Kevin: ok what are you talking about... im talking about Alisa  
Joe: oh i didnt know Samantha was going to actually tell Alisa to call you!  
Kevin: ok what was this Drug thing about?  
Joe: uh...

(Alisa&Samantha)

Samantha: soo what did he say?  
Alisa: were going on a date  
Sam: omg! We have to go shoping!  
Alisa: sam don't go over board.  
Sam: I know but u need an outfit!  
Alisa: ok but we`ll go tomorrow  
Sam: cool! I'm tired I'm going to sleep! Night night!  
Alisa: goodnight... I'm pretty sure why..


	3. Chapter 3

Alisa: SAM!...SAM!

*Kevin: hey Ali-*

Alisa: SAMS GONE

*Kevin: what happened?*

Alisa: we got into a fight so she went outside when I came out here she was gone!

*Kevin: where do you think she could have went?*

(Samantha)

Sam: (Climbing into a window) whew!

Nick: what the heck r u doing here?

Sam: I ran from Alisa

Nick: you ran away?

Sam: yeah

Nick: at 10pm? Go home!

Sam: why?

Nick: you dont belong here!

Sam: just let me stay the night!

Nick: no! I'm going to get Kevin... (Starts to walk off)

Sam: NO! (Grabs his arm) you can't!

Nick: KEVI-

Sam: (Kisses Him)

Nick: (Pulls Back) WHAT THE HELL!  
Sam: sorry... I guess I better go... she is soo gonna kill me

Nick: why?

Sam: she doesnt like you... if I tell her where I went... I'm dead...

Nick: fine... you can stay

Sam: thank you thank you! (Hugs)

Nick: ok ok!

Sam: heh

Nick: you can sleep in the guest room

Sam: wont Kevin or Joe see me?

Nick: nah i think Joes at Taylors house and Kevin doesnt go in there

Sam: ok well I need to take a shower... uh do you have any clothes I can wear?

Nick: here (Hands Clothes) this is Taylor clothes

Sam: how did they get here?

Nick: she spent the night

Sam: oh ok (goes into the bathroom)

Kevin: (slams the door open) Nick you pushed sam! nows shes missing did u do somthing!Nick:no... and why would I care if shes gone (Turns on computer)

(Bathroom: can u get me some soap?)

Kevin: what was that? Why is the shower on?

Nick: uhh I'm taking one

Kevin: who is that talking?

Nick: computer…

Kevin: I didnt.. need to know that... alright

Nick: (goes into bathroom) uhh here (hands soap)

Sam: thanks

Nick: no prob-(bumps into the sink/knocks over everything) crap (starts picking up stuff)

Sam: what happened?

Nick: uh i just knocked some stuff over

Sam: Nick you can open your eyes the shower curtain is closed

Nick: uh ok (opens eyes/puts everything up) I have to put some sheets on the bed (goes into guest bedroom)

(Downstairs/Joe & Taylor)

Joe: BROS IM HOME

Kevin: we know

Taylor: Joe where is your bedroom I forgot I haven't been here is soo long

Joe: down the hall the third door to the left

Taylor: (kisses him) thanks (leaves)

Kevin: if you guys do, use protection (walk away)

Joe: uhh...do you-

Kevin: what happened to the ones I gave you?  
Joe: uh...

Kevin: I yi yi! Go in my first drawer and get one

Joe: thanks bro! (Pats on back/runs off)

Kevin: crazy kid-(cell phone rings)

Kevin: hello?

*Alisa: hey...*

Kevin: did you find her?

*Alisa: no the cops are out looking for her*

Kevin: well do you wanna come over here?

*Alisa: ok ill take a cab*

(A few Minutes Later)

Kevin: hey  
Alisa: I'm worried about Sam  
Kevin: don't worry we will find her  
Alisa: r u sure?  
Kevin: yeah! Do u want a drink?  
Alisa: ok... (Heres A thump) what is that?  
Kevin: probly Joe & Taylor messin around  
Alisa: u allow them 2 do that?  
Kevin: i dont care as long as he uses protection  
Alisa: what about Nick?  
Kevin: he's only 15 don't think he wants 2  
Alisa: ya know Sam likes nick  
Kevin: I figured... Kinda same with Nick  
Alisa: he likes himself?  
Kevin: no! haha He likes Sam  
Alisa: really?  
Kevin: yeperz  
Alisa: I don't trust him  
Kevin: what? 2 go Out with Sam?  
Alisa: yeah I'm afraid he might break her heart by being so stuck up  
Kevin: ya know he can Change  
Alisa: this is the reason why sams gone  
Kevin: I-i was wondering do u wanna go on another date ?  
Alisa: Sams gone and all u can think about is me?...aww u really care! (Hugs)  
Kevin's pov-  
We pulled apart with only 3 inches between us... She leaned in so did I...soon we were kissing... I went further... I gently pushed her on the couch... I wanted more so I moved my hands up her shirt...

Alisa's pov-  
When he moved his hand up my shirt it felt so good! Gosh I want him so bad! His touch is like when you have your fist kiss... When you have it It can seem so wrong but feels so right! ... But that's only when u have the right person... Like Kevin when we kissed "Magic" came... No he's not my first kiss but I wish he was... Dang it Reality time.

Alisa: Kevin we can't  
Kevin: why not? (gets off of her)  
Alisa: you know why...  
Kevin: Ur right do u wanna spend the night?  
Alisa: um sure  
Kevin: ok NICK!

Nick: what?  
Kevin: put some sheet on the bed in the guestroom  
Nick: why!  
Kevin: Alisa is spending the night!  
Nick: oh umm ok!

Nick's pov-  
Aw man! What do I do with Sam! If she didn't run away I wouldn't have to do this. I should turn her in... Nah ill lose her as a friend... What am I thinking! Sam was never my friend and never will be! Oh let me get her out

Nick: Sam get out  
Sam: aw u called me Sam  
Nick: Ur sis is spending the night!  
Sam: uh oh where will I stay!  
Nick: just go into my bedroom  
Sam: ok (leaves...Quietly)  
Nick: (makes bed) OK!  
Alisa: nice well I had a long day I'm going to sleep  
Kevin/Nick: night  
Nick: I'm going to sleep... (Hears a bump in Joes room) Taylor?  
Kevin: yeah  
Nick: ok will be in my bed room


	4. Chapter 4

~Nick's Bedroom~

Nick: ok ill just sleep on the couch...

Sam: why wont you sleep in the bed?

Nick: cause you have to sleep in the bed

Sam: its not like anything will happen

Nick: still... be quiet or Alisa will here you

Sam: sleep in the bed or i will get on the couch with you

Nick: why? are you scared or somethin?

Sam: no! im n-not scared i just n-need-

Nick: you are scared arnt you?

Sam: mhm... im only like this when im in a new enviorment!

Nick: fine...(Lays in bed)

Sam: thank you!

Nick: please dont hug me

Sam: how did you know i was?

Nick: ur the sweet girl if you say thank you...you hug them

Sam: ok well im going to sleep... goodnight!  
Nick: be quiet!

Sam: sorry...

*Next Day*

~Kichtchen~

Nick: (Making Food)

Kevin: why are you making so much food?

Nick: uh cause im hungry

Alisa: well you do have alot of growing still

Joe: gooood morning

Kevin: hey Joe

Alisa: hey

Joe: wait you spent the night or just came over?

Alisa: spent the night

Kevin: in the guest room

Joe: how did u know what i was going to say?

Kevin: i know you

Nick:(walks off with food)

Alisa: where r u going?

Nick: to eat... upstairs

Kevin: ok just dont make a mess

Nick: alright..(walks off)

Joe: Alisa why did you spend the night?

Alisa: Sam ran away... i needed comforting

Joe: soo did Kevin comfort you good?

Kevin: Joe... go spy on Nick or somethin

Joe: *sticks put tounge*(Does)

~Nick's Bedroom~

Nick: here(Hands Food)

Sam: thanks... can i hug you goodmorning?

Nick: fine

Sam: yay!(Hugs)

Joe: HELLO!

Nick/Sam: Joe!

Nick: what r u doing in here!

Joe: what is Samantha doin here! im geting Alisa!

Nick/Sam: DONT!

Joe: why?  
Nick: we would both be dead if you do!

Joe: hmmm my little brother dead? only kevin and me? i like it! Kev!-

Sam: please Joe! dont!

Nick: i will get you back!

Joe: how?

Nick: Kevin doesnt care if you have sex as long as you wear a condom! you didnt wear one last night!

Joe: how did you know!

Nick: woah you didnt! i was just joking but! i will tell!

Joe: fine...

Sam: OMG you prick! u could have gotten her pregnant!

Joe: she takes pills! i think...

Sam: ill be in the bathroom(goes)

Joe: now what?

Nick: now u go downstairs, and take a nap(pats on the back)

Sam:(comes out) soo now what?

Nick: i dont know

Sam: can we go somewhere?

Nick: where do u want to go?

Sam: out! pleaseeeeee

Nick: fine

Sam: yay! let me get dressed!

(Comes out)

Nick: woah...

Sam: what?

Nick: nothing

Sam: how can taylor wear this stuff?  
Nick: idk lets go

(They Sneek out to the car)

Nick: where do u wanna go?

Sam: idk the beach!

Nick: why the beach?

Sam: come on! its romantic & pretty!

Nick: i guess...

(Beach)

Sam: its so beautiful here!

Nick: uh huh

Sam: come on relax!

Nick: can you stop running around ur giving me a headache

Sam:(Lays beside him) stop being such a grumpy poo

Nicks pov-

dang shes hott! man i wonder what shes thinkin... WTF! am i thinkin! am i really going soft! no i cant be! i need to stop hangin around her

Sam: nick? nick? nickkkk?

Nick: oh what is it?

Sam: what r u thinkin about?

Nick: you...uh i mean nothin

Sam: did i do something wrong?

Nick: what do u mean?

Sam: when i kissed you did i do something wrong?

Nick: no

Sam: so i was good!

Nick: yes

Sam: *sighs* i like you

Nick: ok...

Sam: you dont like me i get it... i will walk to your house(Walks off)

(Afew minuets later)

Nick: SAM! please get in the car not only will your sis kill me but Kevin will grind me into peices for even leting you stay there!

Sam: (crying) just go away!(starts to run)

(The Boys house)

Sam: (still crying) h-hey guys

Alisa: SAM! (hugs her) why r u crying? and what are you wearing?

Sam: i spent the night here

Kevin: what! where?

Sam: Nicks room...

(Nick comes through the door)

Nick: Sa-!..m... uh hey guys(all eyes on him)

Kevin: NICKOLAS JERRYJONAS!

Joe: dang Kevin

Nick: at least when i have sex ill wear a condom!

Joe: NICK! i told u not 2 say anything!

Kevin: JOE!

Taylor: hey guys!

Kevin/Alisa/Joe/Nick: NOT NOW TAYLOR!

Taylor: shees! im going home see you later Joe(Leaves)

Alisa: Sam you know i told you not to hang around him!

Nick: why? cause you think ill break her heart!

Sam: YOU ALL READY DID!

Nick: you didnt ask!

Sam: so! i could tell!

Alisa: Samantha! come on were leaving right now! get your clothes and lets go!

Sam: fine(goes upstairs)

Kevin: Nick...

Alisa: SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!

Kevin: Alisa! calm down!

Alisa: no! Nick if you EVER come 1 inch of Samantha! i will terminate you for good!

Sam: im ready

Joe: bye Sam

Kevin: ill drive you home

(The girls house)

Kevin: sorry for are the trouble

Alisa: its ok ill see you later

(InSide)

Sam: i should have listen 2 u

Alisa: its ok i forgive u

Sam: you should hate my guts

Alisa: i dont... u should go to bed

Sam: ok ill see you tomorrow

Alisa: goodnight


	5. Chapter 5

(Mall)

Sam: ooo! can i tryon that?

Alisa: sure

Sam: ok ill be back(Goes)

(Kevin/Joe/Nick/Taylor/Demi Walk up)  
Kevin: hey

Alisa: hey

Joe: what are you doing here?

Alisa: trying to get sams mind off of Nick

Nick: whatever..

Sam: how do i look?... uh hey guys

Nick: (looks at her) y-you look-

Alisa: back up

Kevin: i will stay with you guys

Alisa: that would be good

(Victorias Secret)

Alisa: soo how do i look?

Kevin: uhh uhh

Alisa: Kevin tell me (sits in his lap)

Kevin: hott

Alisa: haha

Kevin: are we still on for our date tomorrow?

Alisa: ok!

Sam: ok im done shopping!

(Foodcourt)

Sam: best samich ever!

Kevin: soo what now?(Rubbing Alisa inner thigh)

Alisas pov-

Everything was going great until Kevin started rubbing my thigh i knew where this was going...

Alisa:(Grabbed Kevins hand) we should go

Sam: yeah im tired

Alisa: how?

Sam: (Holds up bags)

Kevin: ill carry thos for you

(Car)

Alisa: thanks

Kevin: ill see you tomorrow!

Sam/Alisa: bye!

(Joe/Demi)

Joe: demi try on this

Demi: isnt it flashY?

Joe: nah!

Demi: oh ok!

Demi: How do i look?

Joe: hott(Backs her up to a wall) so have you ever been to my place before?

Demi: haha joe your funny! stop playin!

Joe: ugh way to ruin the molment

Taylor: hey guys- demi what are you wearing?

Demi: joe-

Joe: lets find Kevin!

Joe: BRO!

Kevin: hey guys where is nick?

Taylor: he left when you went with Alisa & Sam

Kevin: i know where he is u guys go to the car

Joe: ok

(Bathroom)

Kevin: i know you in here when your sad or mad you go into the bathroom

Nick: so

Kevin: u know its-

Nick: i dont need a pretty petty talk lets go

(Car)

Joe: where were you?

Nick: nevermind that

(Part 2)

(The boys house/FYI: they dropped Taylor off)

joe:* goes to demi and starts kissing her roughly*

demi:*pulls away really fast* what the hell was that for?

joe:less talking, gosh *starts kissing her again*

demi:*not kissing back*

joe:*sticks his tongue in demis mouth forcing her to kiss him back

demi:*kissing him back but not really into it*

joe:*can tell demi is not into it so he pulls her into the bedroom and then he puts his hand under her shirt, and is unclipping her bra*

demi:mhmmmmmmmm *she cant talk cause joe wont let go of her lips, so she just lets him unclip her bra*

joe:*unclips demi's, bra and and takes off her shirt*

demi:*moves her hands to cover herself*

joe:*lets go of the kiss*oh, baby there is nothing to be embareesed about

demi:*tries to run out of the room*

joe: *runs and catches demi so she cant go out of the room* bad girl demi, now i am forced to tie you up *takes out ropes from his drawer* and he ties her hands to he bed post so she cant move*

demi:let me go!

joe:no can do*goes over to her and pulls down her pants

demi:*crying* no please

joe:aww your begging is making me so horny *he takes off her thong ad he rubs around her clit, and notices she is not "wet"*

demi:please stop?

joe:you know it makes it so much mles painful if you would just enjoy it

demi:never!

joe:whatever you say *goes down to her pussy and starts to lick around her clit, he then starts to lick up and down her clit really fast*

demi:oh my goddddd please *moaning in pleasure* stoppppp ughhhh myyy godddddddddddd

joe: *gets turned on and fingers her with 3 fingers*

demi:*remembers she kinda likes joe so she starts to enjoy it* ohh my goddddddd ughhhhhhhh just go in me already *moaning really loud*

joe:whatever you say *gets naked, then he goes inside demi*

demi:ahhhhhhh goooo fasterrrrrr

joe:ok *goes really fast and hard*

demi:ughhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkk meeeeeeeeee *monaing extremly loud*

joe: whats my name?

demi:*screams really loud and is about ot have an orgasm* joeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

joe: i didnt hear u?

demi: *screams as she oragasms* JOEEEE!

joe:*feels demi's orgasm and cums in her* ughh you were so good *goes out of her*

(Downstairs)  
Nick: that sounds like Demi...

Kevin: great...

(A few minutes later)

*Demi Runs Downstairs in her underwear*

Demi:*holding her clothes/crying* *Leaves*

Kevin: Joe!

Joe: what?

Kevin: did you rape her?

Joe: no! she said she wanted me!

Kevin: she may call the police!

Joe: she wont...

Kevin: you dont know that! you guys are still in trouble!

Nick: whatever*goes to his bedroom*...


	6. Chapter 6

(the girls house)

*Doorbell*

Alisa: demi?

Demi: hey i hope you dont mind me being here

Sam: hey demi what are you doing here?

Demi: j-joe... rape m-me

Alisa/Sam: WHAT!

Demi: yeah... the thing is i dont know if i should call the police

Alisa: are you kidding! call the police!

Demi: b-but i love him

Alisa: he goes with Taylor!

Demi: im a total mess!

Sam: no Joe&Nick are total messes!

Alisa: yeah!

Sam: and to think i actually liked him! im going for a walk...

Alisa: ill come with you!

Sam: no thats ok i can go by myself

Alisa: ok... take your cellphone

Sam: ok*grabs her cell* ill be back later

(OutSide/Park)

Sam:*Sits on a bench* ahh

?: hey...

Sam: oh what do you want

-Part2-

?: you never asked me

Sam: i already knew Nick

Nick: no you didnt*sits beside her*

Sam: nick go away before i call Alisa... ya know you closer than 1 inch

Nick: you wont tell...

Sam: uh huh*Pulls out her cell*  
Nick: you wont need that*takes her cell phone/Kisses her*

-Sams Pov-

Oh My Gosh! is he kissing me! how should i respond! i-im so confused!

Nick:*pulls away*

Sam: N-Nick what w-was that for?

Nick: i wanted to...

Sam: nick... your crazy!

Nick: what time are you going home?

Sam: why?

Nick: anwser the question and youll find out

Sam: 10 maybe

Nick: cool... come on...

Sam: uh why?  
Nick:*Pulls her to the car* get in the car!

Sam: nick! stop being so ruff!

(Car)

Nick: sorry

Sam: nick where are we going?

Nick: somewhere

Sam: your not going to rape me like joe did are you!

Nick: no! and if i did i would atleast wear a condom

Sam: ew!

Nick: hey! your they one that asked

Sam: whats going on in that brain*runs her finger through his hair* of yours?

Nick: nothing*stops the car*

Sam: where are we?

Nick: my house...

Sam: you have a house?

Nick: where did you think i got the money for this car?

Sam: dont you have a heartship license?

Nick: yeah... but grandma died...

Sam: oh im sorry... your house is soo... cool!

Nick: come on...*goes inside*

Sam: wait!*follows*

(Inside)

Nick: you hungry?

Sam: why do you care all of a suddent?

Nick: i guess not... if you have to use the bathroom its the third down for the left

Sam: how long are we staying here?

Nick: as long as you want

Sam: i never asked to come here...

Nick: so you want to leave now?

Sam: no! i-i mean just...forget it

Nick: heh

Sam: where will i sleep?

Nick: ill show you*grabs her hands/Pulls her to the bedroom*

Sam: this is so beautiful! your house rocks!

Nick: thanks... *points across the hallway* thats my bedroom if ya need me...im going to take a shower*goes in his bathroom*

-Sams Pov-

wow this house is nice...i wonder how much this costed*sits on bed* Ahhh nice sheets..*hears the shower come on* i think ill go into his bedroom and look...*goes*...Dang his bed is so big! wow he must have alot of money... i would check out the bathroom but hes in it...*looks in the bathroom* oh well since he has a curtain i guess...*goes inside* wow its nice...hmmm *goes over to the sink* wow i guess when hes mad he comes here cause he has all the basic stuff toothbrush, toothpaste, facewash... everything*swings her arm/ knocks stuff on the floor*

{Shower Stops/ Nick gets out}

Sam: AH!*covers her eyes*

Nick: Sam!*grabs his towel* what the hell are you doing in here?

Sam: sorry i was uhhh just looking around! ill just leave know*trys to leave but keeps bumping into walls*

Nick:*grabs her waist and leads her out/closes door*

Sam: im sorry!

Nick: *sighs* its ok...

Sam: uhhh do you want something to eat?

Nick: are you going to be able to find everything?

Sam: yeah! ill make pancakes!

Nick:*laughs* ok

(DownStairs)

Sam: *searching up and down/ looking in all cabnets* a pan a pan a pan... DANG IT! where are the freakin pans

Nick:*walks up/gets a pan* here...

Sam:*turns around* oh! thanks... you not wearing a shirt?

Nick: i dont have to this is my house... unless you want me to put one on...

Sam: no...its fine*starts to cook*

(Few minutes later)

Nick: since when do you cook?

Sam: girls are supposed to know how to cook!

Nick: says who?

Sam: says everyone...atleast you need to know how to cook desert...foods done!

Nick: smells nice

Sam: i hope it tastes nicer*puts food on the table* orangejuice or... tea?

Nick: O.J

Sam: *gets some/ hands* so how are they?

Nick: their good

Sam: why are you so diffrent?

Nick: didnt you ask that earlier?

Sam: yeah... you never anwsered

Nick: can you not ask that

Sam: fine... !

(Your not going to push me against the wall again!)

Nick: no... im sorry about that...

Sam: your sorry?...

-Sams Pov-

ok now this is just plain out weird... i dont know what he wants... is he just saying this or is he telling the truth... im at a deep end... crap...

Sam: Nick what do you want? do you want me to tell my sister to forgive you or...whatever

Nick: ha you think im up to somethin dont you?

Sam: uhhhh yeah...

Nick: you should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow

Sam: uhh im not sleepy soo what movies do you have?  
Nick: go look in the top cabnet

{FamilyRoom}

Sam:*Reaches for the cabnet* UGH! i cant reach it! Nick can you get it for me?

Nick: yes, yes i can*gets a movie* wanna watch I Am Legend?

Sam: ive never seen sooo ok!

{Middle of the movie}

Sam:*crying in Nicks chest* why![FYI: if you havent seen the movie...the dog dies... its a very crucial molment]

Nick: its just a movie sam!

Sam: yeah *sniffs* but the dog...its to sad!

Nick: do you want to see the rest?

Sam: does it get better

Nick: eehhhhhnnnn yeah.. i guess*checks something*

Sam: ok!

{End of the movie}

Sam:*crying* i thought you said it would get better! he died!

Nick: well... come on *puts her over his sholder*

Sam: im not 5!

Nick: im taking you to bed... its 3 in the morning

Sam: hey!*hitting him on the back* im not sleepy! put me down!

Nick: *stops* will you go to bed?

Sam: yyyeah!

Nick: ok! if you say so... *puts her down/ but still has one hand on her arm*

Sam: HA! *starts to run but gets pulled back*

Nick: im not that stupid ya know...*Picks her up*

Sam: *sighs*

{Her Bedroom}

Nick: *puts her down* if you are going to take a shower... there are towels in the bottom cabnet..

Sam: what would i wear

Nick: well...*goes in the hall way* wear my t-shirt

Sam: what about undies?

Nick: none!

Sam: what!

Nick: im just kidding...here*hands some*

Sam: how did you know what size i wore?

Nick: i checked when you were crying in my lap...

Sam: *grabs the shirt* crazy... ill be in the bathroom...*goes*

{Minutes Later}

Sam: ahh nice and-

Nick: BOO!

Sam: ah!*falls to the floor*

Nick: ooo sorry*helps her up*

Sam: dont do that!  
Nick: see you tomorrow...well later today...

Sam: yeah...goodnight...ugh

Nick: just watch tv

Sam: yeah...

Nick: night*goes into his bedroom*


	7. Chapter 7

Sam:*Screams*

Nick:*Barges in* WHAT!

Sam: oh i just had a bad dream i guess

Nick: oh...well goodmorning

Sam: thanks... i guess ill get dressed

Nick: well what-

Sam: *takes her All of her clothes off*

Nick: uhh

-Sams Pov-

What?... what am i doing...somethings taking over my body*goes up to Nick* stop no! i cant! *Holds Nick(hugs)* crap! what am i doing! i cant do this. so? im old enough, what am i saying! i cant stop i cant control myself..*grabs his dick/start giving him a Hand job through his pants* no! this feels so good! why isnt Nick stoping me...

Sam:*Kisses him*

Nick:*pulls back* Sam? what are you doing?

Sam:*bends down/get on her knees* i-i dont know!

Nick: then why wont you stop?

Sam: its not me!*starts lifting his shirt/kisses his stomach from top to bottom*

Nick: sam...

Sam:*pulls his pants down* well it seems you have a Boner* pull his boxers down *

Nick: come on!...

Sam:*shoves it in/chokes*  
Nick: *Moans*  
Sam:*licking it*

Nick: Fuck!...*cums in her mouth*

Sam:*pulls it out*

Nick: why did you stop!

Sam:*goes and lays on the bed* y-your turn

Nick: fine..*takes his shirt off* *gets on top of her* your boobs are just so so hott*starts playing with her boobs*

Sam: nick...im all ready wet! hurry up

Nick: fine*pushes his dick in all the way*

Sam: NICK! i didnt mean to fuck me!

Nick: to bad! im horny... get read- wait why are you bleeding?

Sam: ima virgin you fuck! you broke my hyphen!

Nick: i get to take your viginity how cute!

Sam: Omg.*nick starts to go* Harder! Fastterr! Nick this feels amazing!

Nick: aight baby whatever you want. *starts humping her in slow motion just to torture her but then goes as fast and hard as he possibly can causing her to sceam and squeal* Whats my name baby?

Sam: NICKK. Uhhgg yesss. Fuck mee. *starts kissing him again*

Nick: *keeps thrusting in and out of her* I'm cumming!  
Sam: *starts shaking again as she cums at the same time as Nick. Then she just lays there with him still inside of her. They are both so worn out*  
Nick: Sam you were so good. We should do that again sometime! *finally pulls out of her and rolls over next to her*  
Sam: So were you nick, maybe we should do that again. *lays beside him and they both fall asleep* 


	8. Chapter 8

(Joe & Taylor On A Date)(Coba: yes! she knows!)

Waiter: here are your drinks*hands/then walks away*

Taylor: OK! EVERYONE!*everybody in the resteraunt is looking at them* SEE THIS JERK! HES JOE JONAS MY BOYFRIEND AND HE SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND DEMI LOVATO! SOO IM GOING TO DO THIS*pours their shake on his head(Coba: OK! i got that from hanna montana but i hate her just so you know!)*

Joe: Taylor! what the hell!

Taylor:*makes him stand up/kicks him in the balls* WERE OVER!*walks out*

Joe:*all eyes on him* well! i know how nick felt*falls to the ground* Ahh!

(Kevin & Alisa Phone Company)

Person: ok the last place they were was 861 Harbor

Kevin: thats nicks house

Alisa: he has a house?

Kevin: yeah...lets go...

(Nicks house)  
Alisa: dang he must be rich

Kevin: heh yeah right

(inside)

Alisa: no ones here...

Kevin: nick maybe mean but hes not dumb...

Alisa: and sam probly trashed her cell...

Kevin: maybe i can get ahold to nicks phone

Alisa: orr we can use Joe!

Kevin: yeah...lets go get joe first

(Joe on a bench by the restraunt)  
Alisa: joe what happened?

Joe: Taylor...

Kevin: hey! thats your fault...

Joe: what do you guys want?  
Alisa: we need you to get ahold to Nick

Joe: where are they?

Kevin: thats why we need you!

Joe: fine...*calls Nick*

(Nick & Sam/ Car)

Nick: get my cell

Sam:*gets* its joe...

Nick: ugh what does he want...*picks up* Hello?

*Joe: heyy bro can you come pick me up?

Nick: where are you?

*Joe: im at The Italy...

Nick: with?

*Joe: i was with taylor...untill she dumped me...

Nick: hah! thats what you get...fine we will be there soon...

(The Others)

Joe: k bye...yes Sams with him and hes on his way...

Alisa: ok...

(Few minutes later)

Nick: Joe...you didnt tell me that your-

*Kevin & Alisa pop out*

Nick: with...uhhh Kevin...

Sam: were dead...uhhh hey guys!

Kevin: hello!*looks around* Sam whats that in your pocket?

(Part 2)

Nick: *whispers in sams ear:how come you didnt leave that in the car..*  
Sam: *whispers: i forgot!* nothing...

Kevin: yeah theres something in there*starts to walk to her*

Sam: no theres not!*starts walking back/Trips* *Test falls out of her pocket*

Kevin:*picks up test* a pregnacy test...  
Alisa:*grabs it* Positive...congrads...

Sam: shut up!

Kevin: what happened to the condoms i gave you nick?  
Nick: i forgot!

Kevin: uh huh...Alisa hes all yours*goes into the resteraunt*  
Nick: Wait What! Kevin!

Alisa: Sam!

Sam: just leave him alone!

Alisa: WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I!  
Sam: cause! im preganant with his child! and if ur gonna kill him then kill me first cause im the reason im pregnant!

Alisa: -slaps sam- fine... but dont come to me for any help

Sam: i wont!

Alisa: so i guess your moving out!

Sam: Wait What!

Alisa: your not staying with me!

Sam: b-but where will i go!

Alisa: i dont know! that your problem!

Sam: you cant do this to me!

Alisa: i just did... come and get your stuff tomorrow...*gets into cab*(Coba: kevin called a cab for her)

Sam: this is...great! ugh...i dont feel so-*throws up*

Nick:*walks over to her**holds her hair*

Sam: ugh... im tired

Nick: lets go... ill just face Kevin

(The Boys House)


End file.
